Something Went Wrong
by MadLikeWinter
Summary: A idea of what might happen at the battle with Levana. A lot of unnecessary fluff at the end. This is my first ever story so please don't kill me if it's bad!


Saying Wolf was mad was an understatement. There were no words to describe how angry he was at Cinder. So he didn't use words. He just ripped through the room, destroying everything in sight. When he was done destroying the cargo bay he stopped in front of Cinder.

"What do you mean I can't go to Lunar?" Wolf growled. He had to go, he had to find Scarlet. The thought was taking over his mind, bringing out the wolf in him. For once, he didn't care. He had to find her.

"Wolf?" Cinder said tentatively. She didn't have any doubt that he would kill her if she said the wrong thing so she choose her words carefully. 'It would be so easy for them to use you against us that you would be better of here. Besides, we need you here in case something goes wrong." Thorne came up behind Wolf, patted him on the shoulder and said "Not that anything will go wrong of course so you can just do the cleaning."

"Or you could just do you own housework Thorne," Cinder said, "Since you're staying here to. With ot your eyesight your even more useless than normal. You'd just get in the way." Now it was Thornes turn to be surprised. "But… I….if...huh, fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

Cinder realized she had a small team. It was her, Cress and Kai against all of Lunar. Lets just say the odds were not in their favor. Kai was only there because Levana would never kill him, and Cress only because she knew Lunar inside and out. She just didn't realize how small and helpless they really were until they were being chased by guards. Several dozen guards. This was just a little bit annoying. Couldn't there have been, you know, three guards? Or better yet, none? Cinder didn't want to kill more people than necessary. Suddenly they came to halt. This was a dead end. And that was not good.

Thorne was seriously not happy at being left was also sick with worry. What if they did run into trouble and there was nobody there to help? And Cress was so young and innocent. If she got hurt… He cursed himself. He didn't care about Cress! But the more he told himself that, the less he believed it. And she really had meant it when she told him she loved him… Still didn't care! Thorne sighed, it was no use. He wasn't going to have any peace in his head until he made sure she was okay. He called out to Wolf, who had been acting all afternoon like if he didn't go he was going to kill somebody. Unfortunately Thorne was the only one around. And Thorne kind of valued his life. So, he reasoned (As if he had any reason in his head), we have to get out of here.

"Okay, we're both thinking it. Let's just go already." Wolf's mood seemed to brighten considerably at that. So they left. Without any plan whatsoever. Walked into the Lunar palace without any idea what they were doing. It seemed like a good idea at the time!

Chapter 2

As soon as they got into the palace Wolf seemed to know where to go. He ran off in one direction while Thorne kept walking into the palace. To the the throne room. And guess who he found there?

Cinder and Cress had mixed opinions when Thorne walked into the throne room. Cinder was seriously annoyed. Of all the times to follow directions, couldn't he have chosen this time? Cress, on the other hand, was elated! He had come to save them, even if he couldn't see! And he thought he wasn't heroic! There was just one problem… He couldn't see! So he was just standing there, practically waiting for the guards chasing them to kill him. She screamed at him to get out of the way, to get out of there! He wasn't moving!

Thorne could hear Cress telling him he was surrounded by guards and he was going to die. That he had to get out of there. But she was in danger and he wasn't just going to leave after he took all the trouble of getting there. So, brandishing his cane like a sword, he started whacking guards, fighting his way towards the sound of her voice.

When Thorne started fighting, something in Cinder's brain turned on. She reached out with her mind and grasped the guards, all of them at once, and willed them to freeze. To her surprise, it worked! She just decided that things were going their way a little too soon. Levana choose that moment to turn up.

Kai had been standing there the whole time. Gods, Cinder was pretty when she forgot about herself. _Snap out of it_ he told himself. This was war, he couldn't be thinking about Cinder at a time like this. Then Levana just had to come and make the situation five times worse. It was obvious that Cinder was struggling with the guards, and then she was having some kind of mind war with Levana. And he felt so bad because he couldn't do anything.

Wolf knew that Scarlet's blood was on the throne rooms floor as soon as he got within ten yards of the door. He ran. At some time he passed into a room lined with with cells on either side that contained plants and animals. He slowed down. Someone was crying and he knew that voice. It had been haunting his dreams, making him think he would never hear it again. Scarlet.

Chapter 3

When Scarlet saw Wolf she knew it was a lunar trick.

"Go away" she said, in the bravest voice she could muster, "I know it's just some lunar trick and I'm not falling for it again." Wolf and the others had much better things to do than rescue her.

Wolf realized as soon as she said those words that she was a lunar mind game.

"Look who's talking," he snapped back, "Of all the things lunars have done to me, this is the cruelest." And he went to walk away.

They both realized at the exact same time. A illusion wouldn't let him walk away and a mind trick wouldn't leave. Scarlet pulled herself from the floor as Wolf rushed back to the door. He yanked the bars apart, pulling her into his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"I am so sorry Scarlet. I was going to leave you here," Wolf whispered, then in a slightly less serious voice, "You are never ever leaving my side again." Scarlet was crying onto his shoulder, to happy for words. He pulled back to look at her, wiping away the tears. Her skin was pale and her hair looked like a rats nest. But in Wolfs opinion she was as pretty as always. And he kissed her.

Winter had been wandering the halls, looking at the blood and worrying about her Scarlet pet. Winter was leaving Scarlet alone because she told Winter to. So she had nobody to play with. Then a girl with blue braids came around the started squealing.

"OMG! Your Princess Winter, right? Good, because I have a friend who really needs some help from a lunar." Then she started dragging Winter through the palace, talking the whole way.

"Do you know a girl called Scarlet because I'm supposed to be looking for her."

"I know Scarlet. She's in my play room."

"Good, we'll go there on the way."

Except when they got to the playroom, which Iko didn't think looked much like a play room, the bars on Scarlets cell door were bent and she was nowhere to be seen. Winter was confused but Iko just laughed and said, "Looks like Wolf got here first. We better go find everybody else."

"If one person can do that I'm not sure I want to met everybody else."

"Don't worry, only Wolf can do that. And only for Scarlet. Sweet, right?"

To put it mildly, Cinder was not happy. Four dozen guards she barely had control over, Levana, and to top it of, several people she really didn't want getting hurt in the room. Suddenly, just to make matters worse, Wolf and Scarlet walked into the room, closely followed by Iko and a girl Cinder assumed was Princess Winter. Iko started asking Winter to use her lunar powers to take over the guards. That would be helpful. Cinder couldn't hold them much longer. Except...

Winter was confused. Use her lunar powers? She wasn't so sure about that.

"How about we all just sit down and have a tea party?" Winter asked.

"Not going to work, even if that sounds very nice." Winter sighed. Okay, here goes nothing.

"Fine I'll try." Suddenly the guards started moving again.

"Stop, do not hurt these people, they do not want to hurt you, only to get rid of Levana," she told the guards. Most of them didn't look so happy about that. The others charged straight at her. She held out her hands and closed her eyes, waiting for them to hit her. But the blows never came. She opened her eyes and the guards were frozen in front of her. So, just to be on the safe side, she did the same thing with all the other guards, before they got any ideas in their heads.

After Winter took care of the guards Cinder focused all her attention on Levana. The queen was watching the whole scene with amusement. Cinder reached out with her mind only to find Levanas mind completely blocked off. Except for… Oh no. One tiny part of her mind was reaching out for somebody else. The one person who wasn't supposed to be here because they could be controlled. Wolf.

Wolf knew there was something wrong when Cinder cried out and in the split-second after he noticed Levanas eyes trained on him. The split-second before a iron strong will took over his mind.

Scarlet had seen Wolf controlled before. But nothing like this. He was about to go kill someone, someone she was betting they didn't want dead. She could see it in his eyes. She knew he was fighting it. But this was Levana, and she was even stronger than couldn't leave him like this. In a moment of stupid bravery, she leapt in front of Wolf. At first she thought she was as good as dead. Then she saw his eyes soften just a little bit, he was winning the battle in his head. Slowly but surely. It just wasn't fast enough.

chapter 4

_Scarlet was in front of him and she looked amazing_ was the only sane thought in Wolf's head. He was slowly trying to break out of Levanas iron grip. An iron fist around his mind. And there was a crack in that iron fist. Two cracks. Yet she still had control. And his own shaking hands were rising, rising to strike Scarlet. This couldn't be happening. No. No! He fought harder, trying to bring his hands back down. And he was almost there, almost! He closed his eyes, putting all his concentration into breaking free. And he did it! He was free! And the moment he had control was the exact same moment he heard the cry of pain from Scarlet.

Cress was watching the whole predicament unravel. It was heartbreaking. How could anybody do that to a person? It was obvious that Wolf would never hurt Scarlet on purpose. As soon as she hit the ground Wolf had regained his mind and knelt beside her. It really was tragic.

Wolf was horrified. Scarlet had hit the ground with a thud and had stopped moving. He knelt beside her and checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. Wolf had come all this way and found her, only to have her die at his own hands. He was so angry, upset, depressed that he just ran and didn't look back.

Cinder was in the middle of a battle of minds with Levana. And Levana was winning. Cinder was strong yet the queen was more experienced. Her mind was crumbling, she could hardly keep up her defenses. The queen was just standing there with her eyes closed and a calm look on her face, making it all seem so easy. On that note, Cinder crumbled, ready to give in to Levana. And just before she let down her last defenses, she felt strong arms around her, pulling her back to her feet. She opened her eyes to see Kai staring back at her. And he kissed her like their lives depended on it. Which they probably did. When she pulled back he whispered to her, "Please don't stop fighting. Please don't leave me."And with newfound determination she turned around and blasted Levana with all she had. And to her surprise, she started screaming. Levana, the most evil and powerful of them all, was screaming, because of Cinder. She was so shocked she slowed Levana's mental torture. The queen crumpled to ground.

Through all of this, Cress and Thorne had been arguing. About what, even they don't remember. In fact, all Cress really remembered was a few seconds of the conversation. They had been in the middle of a discussion when Thorne had sighed and and looked at her.

"Look," he had said "We are very likely to die here so..". And cut himself of by sweeping her off her feet and kissing her. She was no less surprised than the first he righted her back on her feet he smiled.

"Well, I did promise," he said, with just a hint of his normal cocky grin. And then he kissed her again.

"And that one was just because." And then he ran off to help Winter with a few unruly guards.

chapter 5

Iko had mostly just been standing there watching. In her opinion, some of the cutest and saddest moments ever. She slowly walked over to Scarlet and grasped her hand. She still had a pulse! And machines don't lie!

Wolf was off on his own. He slumped against the wall, still having a hard time believing that Scarlet was gone. When she was trapped on lunar, hope had kept him alive. Now there was none. Life, he decided, just wasn't worth living without her. She was his light, his stars, his everything. And he had ruined that all for himself. The guilt was unbearable. He wrapped his hands around his neck. This was better than trying to live without Scarlet. Then nothing.

Cinder quickly took care of the guards for Winter. She still couldn't believe it. She had brought Levana to her knees. She was about to start rejoicing when she remembered what Levana's first move had been. She looked around for Wolf and he was nowhere to be found. What she did see was bad. Very, very bad. Scarlet was lying on the ground where Iko was kneeling next to her. Suddenly Iko cried out.

"She's alive!". At least that was some good news. Cinder surveyed the rest of the room. Cress was helping Thorne, who had a wounded arm. Winter was collapsed in a pile, muttering to herself. Kai was still standing next to her. Everybody was alive and okay-ish. At least as far as she could see. Then, in all of this, she realized she had forgotten one person. Levana.

Suddenly Cinder was ripped around and shoved against the wall, a knife at her throat. There was a look in Levana's eyes that was pure evil. Cinder went to push her off and found she couldn't move her arms. Kai started running toward her and fell to the ground writhing in pain. Anybody who came near would be held back. Levana snarled.

¨Any last words, Selene?¨. Cinder swallowed.

¨Yes. No matter what you do, who you torture, we will win in the end.¨ It didn't sound quite as brave as it had in her head. The queen was laughing.

¨I dont think so. Not after their precious Cinder is out of the way.¨ Levana kept taunting her, making the idea of death all the more painful. Eventually she ran out of words and dug the knife deeper into Cinders neck. There was nothing anybody could do now. Cinder closed her eyes and prepared for oblivion. But it never came. The knife fell away and she opened her eyes to see Cress standing over the queen, who was out cold. Cress looked like she couldn't believe what she had just done. Then Iko started cheering and everybody else started laughing.

¨Come on, lets get out of here,"Cinder said.

Wolf woke up and instantly remembered what had happened. Scarlet was gone and he had killed himself. Then why was he still here? It didn't really matter. Scarlet was gone. Then suddenly Iko burst through the door screaming ¨Don't kill yourself again!¨. He glared at her.

"And give me one good reason why not to."

"Because I don't think that Scarlet would be happy if the love of her life died." The pain resurged.

"Scarlet's gone."

"Hmm… Last I checked she was alive with only a very saw head." Wolf very nearly fell out of bed.

"Where is she?".

"In her room."

Wolf stood at the door to Scarlet's room. She was asleep. He crossed to her and knelt beside the bed. He was amazed, she was here and she was alive. But he could see the bruises on her face where he had hit her and he knew she had a concussion. She would despise him, he had almost killed her and she couldn't forgive him for that. She would probably never talk to him again and that was that. He leaned over for one last kiss before he got up and left.

Chapter 6

Wolf woke to screaming in the night. He knew it was Scarlet before he even opened his eyes. He slipped out of bed and silently walked down the hall to her room. He paused outside the door then pushed it open. Scarlet was screaming in her sleep, thrashing like she was trying to get away from something. He lightly shook her awake, not wanting her to suffer any longer.

Scarlet had been having a few problems with her head. First the pain. Then the confusion. Why was Wolf avoiding her? But by far the worst were the nightmares. Her latest was she was back on Lunar and all the thaumaturges took turns cutting off her fingers. Then they brought out all her friends and she had to watch them die slowly. She was grateful when someone woke her. She rolled over and was met by piercing green eyes.

Wolf stood up. Scarlet was relieved to have woken up.

"Thank you."

"Consider it the start to trying to apologize for what I've done." She sighed. He blamed himself.

"It wasn't your fault you know." He didn't look any happier.

"I almost killed you Scarlet and I could never forgive myself." She slipped out of bed and walked over to him.

"You have nothing to forgive yourself for because you did nothing wrong." He was avoiding her gaze, obviously not buying it. She cupped his face with her hands and made him look at her. The look in his eyes was pure sadness.

"It was Levana's fault and you did absolutely nothing wrong," she said in a voice that suggested he better not disagree with her, "And if you had I would have scolded you and forgotten about it by now. Now, shouldn't you be happy I'm alive or something?" She stepped back, hands on hips and gave him a look like he was crazy.

When she was like that Wolf couldn't help giving in. He stepped forward and swung her in the air.

"Yes Scarlet, I'm very happy you're alive." He set her back on her on her feet, both of them laughing like crazy. She reached up and looped her arms around his neck. Wolf was about kiss her when he got an idea. An idea to see just how much she really believed he had done nothing wrong.

Scarlet was shocked when Wolfs eyes took on that look. That look that scared her so much, with so much rage behind it that it was her first instinct to run away screaming. Then she calmed down, and told herself, even though it was hard, that it was still Wolf. And Wolf would never purposely hurt her. And she reached up and kissed him again, because she knew that it was still Wolf and the real him was just hiding. It also warmed her heart to know she was the only person who could bring out the good side of him. And then he started laughing.

"What?" she demanded. That just made him laugh harder.

"You passed that test with flying colors." And then she realized that it had never been real. She pulled away, refusing to look at him.

"You are a horrible, terrible, person."

"And you are very pretty when you're mad. I'm sorry Scarlet, I just couldn't believe that you could forgive me that easy. I guess I just ruined that for myself. I'll go now." He sounded so genuinely sad to have ruined his chance.

Wolf cursed himself for being such an idiot. He walked to the door and began to leave. He wasn't prepared for Scarlet saying "You're funny when you're upset."He paused.

"Fine. I forgive you, Wolf. But you had better not pull something like that again." She sounded so reluctant to forgive him he almost laughed. He spun around and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Scarlet. It's just that it really is hard for me to believe that you could ever forgive me when I can't even forgive myself."

"Well try to because I don't want to have to put up with you being depressed." He laughed at that.

"I'll try." Then he kissed her softly. She looped her arms around his neck as he slid an arm around her waist. They finally pulled back to breath.

"Wolf, will you stay with me tonight?" Scarlet whispered, "I'm pretty sure you can keep the nightmares away."

Cress was exhausted. She walked into the cargo bay and collapsed. She must have fallen asleep because she woke to being scooped up off the floor. She slowly opened her eyes to see Thorne looking down at her. She blushed, even if he couldn't see her face clearly.

"Okay I need an answer," she said," Why did you come to the palace even if we specifically told you that you should stay on the ship." Something unreadable flickered across his face before being replaced by his normal cocky grin.

"You really didn't expect me to miss out on all the fun did you?"

"Even I can tell that's a lie." Thorne looked exasperated.

"Fine. I was worried. I really didn't want anything to happen to you. I never could have lived with myself if you got hurt and I could have done something about it." Cress laughed.

"Your the one with a broken arm carrying me," and halfway through her sentence she realized, "Oh my goodness you have a broken arm! You'll hurt yourself!" She went to scramble out of his arms but he held her tight.

"It's okay," he whispered softly in her ear, "You're worth it."

Thorne realized everything he had said a little bit to late. Cress knew he cared now. Then he realized that was a good thing. He could stop holding back. He gently pulled her closer and brushed his lips against her temple. She gasped and he smiled. He kissed her cheeks and her nose and finally her lips.

Cress was shocked. Thorne actually liked her? She had spent all this time trying to not let her feelings show and now he was kissing her? She was happily surprised.

Cinder couldn't believe it. They had defeated Levana. She got to the ship still in a daze. Then it hit her. _She was going to be queen._ She sank against the wall and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't do this! She could never be queen. She started shaking yet no tears came. She was cyborg, one more reason she couldn't be queen. She felt a tentative hand on her shoulder and someone sat down beside her. She looked up and saw Kai's concerned eyes staring back at her.

"You ok?" She shook her head, she was definitely not okay. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong." Cinder sighed. She would have to tell somebody eventually and nobody was a better listener than Kai. So she told him everything on her mind. When she was done Kai was shocked.

"And I thought I had problems." Cinder laughed, realizing that it felt so much better to have told somebody.

"I wish I had some help from someone who really knew what I was going through."

"Well there's only two people in the world like that, you being one of them, and you have both their help." It took Cinder a moment to realize that Kai was the other person.

"How are you going to help me if I'm on the moon?"

"I'll figure out something."


End file.
